Tablet computers have become a very popular type of computing device. A typical tablet computer is a mobile device that has a generally flat, rectangular shape and a prominent touchscreen display (typically 7 inches or larger) that is a primary input/output device. Traditional keyboards are generally not used in a tablet computer. Instead tablet computers usually feature an on-screen pop up virtual keyboard that is sometimes used for typing. A stylus or finger is usually the most common mode of providing input to a tablet computer. Although an off-the-shelf tablet computer can have various different features, tablet computers typically come equipped with sensors for detecting motion and orientation, a camera, a speaker, and a microphone. Some examples of tablet computers include the Samsung Galaxy, Lenovo Yoga, Nvidia Shield, Google Nexus, Sony Xperia, Apple iPad, Toshiba Excite, Acer Iconia, Amazon Kindle, Barnes & Noble Nook, and many others. Tablet computers are very popular with consumers for activities such as Internet browsing, reading and sending emails, reading books, magazines, and other publications, playing games, taking, viewing, and editing pictures, and recording and watching videos. Many tablet computers are purchased and used primarily for personal recreation and entertainment.
However, as computing capabilities have increased, tablet computers have become more powerful and now have the processing capacity to perform many functions that have been traditionally conducted on more bulky and less portable computing devices, such as PCs. Nevertheless, the potential for expanded use of tablet computers in business and industry remains largely untapped. One system that has recently become available to help facilitate the use of tablet computers in a wide array of business settings is set forth in commonly-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/015,515, file Feb. 4, 2016, entitled “TABLET COMPUTER SYSTEM,” inventor John T. Weldon, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. This patent application discloses systems and methods of expanding the abilities of a tablet computer by facilitating multiple interchangeable connections of the tablet computer to various peripheral devices, such as bar code readers, magnetic strip readers, RF ID readers, fingerprint readers, scanners, and other similar devices that can facilitate use of the tablet computer in business applications, such as retail and restaurant point-of-sale (POS) systems, kiosks, inventory and price check kiosks, online catalogs, reward program management, gift card management, digital signage, advertising and other promotional activities, time and attendance terminal, patient information kiosks, patient identification checks, digital medical charts, etc. Moreover, the application discloses systems and methods for securely enclosing the tablet computer and peripherals in a way that limits unauthorized access to the tablet computer and peripheral devices, while at the same time making it easy for authorized personnel to access the tablet computer and/or peripheral devices and change the peripheral devices if desired. A system as described in the '515 patent application is commercially available under the tradename Tablet Armor from Inducomp Corp. of Pacific, Mo.
The system disclosed in the '515 patent has the option to include a formation on the back of the enclosure to facilitate mounting the system on various stands. Including fixed floor and counter stands, wall mounts, flexible adjustable stands, and swivel head stands. However, the options are limited to stands that are either non-adjustable fixed stands or adjustable stands that anyone, including customers and other personnel that are not authorized to access the tablet computer or the peripherals, can adjust without authorization or even supervision. This presents several problems. One problem is that the business and its authorized personnel do not really have the ability to control how the stand is adjusted. This can be desirable to create a uniform interface that is suitable for the particular location. It can also be desirable to prevent mischievous individuals from purposefully adjusting the stand to a position that is not at all suitable for that particular location for fun. More seriously, it may be possible in some cases for people who are not authorized to access the tablet computer or its peripheral to use the ability to adjust the stand to gain access to wiring that may run from the tablet computer through the stand to other computers of the business. The ability to access this wiring may allow criminals to steal identities, hack into computer systems, and conduct other criminal actions.
The present inventor has developed systems and methods described below that can be used to adjustably mount a tablet computer system in business environments in a manner that allows the business owner and other authorized people to adjust the stand in various different ways while limiting the ability of unauthorized people to adjust the stand.